Divide. Write the quotient in lowest terms. $8 \div 1\dfrac45 = $
First, let's rewrite $8$ and $1\dfrac45$ as fractions: $8 \div 1\dfrac45 =\dfrac{8}1 \div \dfrac{9}5$ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}5$ is $\dfrac5{9}$. Now, we can rewrite our expression as a multiplication problem: $\dfrac{8}1 \div \dfrac{9}5=\dfrac{8}1\times\dfrac5{9}$ $=\dfrac{8\times 5}{1 \times 9}$ $=\dfrac{40}{9}$ We can also write this as $4\dfrac4{9}$.